A, You're Adorable B, You're so Beautiful
by the electric phantom
Summary: An alphabet drabble set. C is for Childhood: Hector mans up and reads to his sister.
1. Adventure

**A.N.: These are drabbles, one for every letter of the alphabet. **

**A is for Adventure**

After looking for Danny's fedora for only ten minutes, Jessica knew they were lost.

"Danny, maybe we should head back. I'll buy you another hat, if you want."

"Come on, Jessica! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Just at that moment, some creep came over to them. He pulled out a gun. Danny froze. Then, in her I-watch-crime-shows-and-read-comic-books way, Jessica took down the guy in fifteen seconds. She turned to Danny.

"What were you saying?"


	2. Bananas

**A.N.: Yep, here's another drabble! JAS, to answer your question, it was up to you to decide whether it was romance or just friendship. **

**B is for Bananas**

Paul the Gorilla sat at the counter of The Electric Diner drinking a banana smoothie. He really did enjoy them. He didn't even know why. Bananas were just awesome. Maybe it was a gorilla thing, maybe not. All he knew was that they tasted good.

Was that how the world was? Did people like and dislike things for no real reason? Was that part of nature?

"Manny Spamboni!" Lisa yelled, "Why did I find these baby doll heads in my locker?"

Manny wisely ran for his life.

Paul shook his head. Some things were very strange. Not bananas, though.


	3. Childhood

**C is for Childhood**

Hector Ruiz was twelve, and his parents were about to leave for "important business." He didn't know how important it had to be that they couldn't take their two kids. They would have been fine! Instead, he and Jessica were going to be babysat by their neighbor, Kassina Scrambler. The woman herself was nice enough, but he couldn't stand hearing about how precious her daughter Annie was when he knew that she was evil.

"Daddy, don't go!" his five-year-old little sister cried out. She had never been away from her parents overnight before (Unless you, like Hector, counted her two week stay in the hospital when she was a baby.) and was terrified at the idea of them never coming back.

"Don't worry, Jess," their father assured her, "Everything will be okay." There was a final round of hugs before the parents left children, one crying silently and the other indifferent, for a week-long business trip.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat?" Mrs. Scrambler said cheerfully. Not wanting to further upset his sister, Hector obliged.

Jessica hid under the covers with her teddy bear Mr. Yoshi. There was a big storm out, and she was afraid of storms. Thunder clapped and she jumped.

_It's just the angels bowling, _she thought, _That's what Mommy told me. _Even through her blankets, she saw the lightning strike.

_They're also having a disco party._

She couldn't take being alone, so she slipped out of bed, picked up Mr. Yoshi, and crept out of her room. Maybe Hector would make her feel better. He normally didn't let her go in his room, but maybe he'd be nice this time and let her in. She quietly opened the door and navigated her way to the bed.

"Hector... Hector."

The prepubescent boy rolled over.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm scared." He softened up. There was no way you could be angry at a little, innocent five-year-old in purple pajamas holding a teddy bear she'd named after your favorite video game character. It was impossible.

"Okie dokie, you ready?" he asked her. She nodded, not knowing what she was ready for. He picked her up by the waist and plopped her onto the bed. Getting up, he turned on the lights, grabbed a book, and sat back down."

"Goodnight Robot," Jessica sounded out.

"That's right. This is my favorite book. Mommy always read it to me when I was as tiny as you." She giggled as he began to tickle her.

"Goodnight, Robot," he began to read.

_Little Sarah lived in a little green room._

_There was a radiator, a radio, and lots of books._

_One night, Sarah could not fall asleep._

_She had too many thoughts stuck in her head._

_That was why she could not go to bed._

_Then, the radiator in the corner grew arms, legs, and a face._

_He looked at her and asked, "Are we still in this place?"_

_And then in instant, her little green room was a little green spaceship heading straight towards the moon._

Kassina Scrambler was laying on the couch, just woken up by the thunder. She got up, deciding to check on the kids. She wasn't great friends with the Ruiz family, but she knew these were good kids. She went into Jessica's room. It was... empty? Where had the little girl go? Was Hector missing as well?

Kassina ran over to the other door and opened it.

She smiled softly. Jessica was curled up in a ball at the headrest, clutching her teddy bear tightly. There was a small smile on her face, holding one of her brother's hands. Hector was also asleep, holding a copy of _Goodnight, Robot_.

Jessica moved closer to her brother as the thunder clapped again. Hector put his arm around her. Karissa smiled. She loved kids.


End file.
